Leaf Village's Kunoichi Pleasure Training
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: Naruto is about to get the mission of his life.


**Leaf Village's Kunoichi Pleasure Training**.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

It has been two years since the end of the Fourth Ninja World War. Well, while the amount of fighting might constitute war but the entire war action ended within a

matter of a few months. With in those few months the Akatsuki lead by Madara Uchiha seemed to have the upper hand. That was until Madara found himself on the

wrong end of a Demon Chakra Rasengan, compliments of Naruto Uzumaki, Jiniruki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Of course he would never been able to do such a task if it

was not for Killer Bee, the Jiniruki of the Eight-Tailed Ox demon giving him training as to control the demon's chakra and accidentally slipping out to Naruto about

the war. Once he heard of the war he rushed into action and found his way to the Akatsuki base and once there he met up with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto saw that

Sasuke was blind from bandages around his eyes so he took him out first. He then tied Sasuke up and hung him to a near by tree and then went inside to finish off

Madara. After finishing off Madara once and for all he stood in front of the alliance leaders. They explained that they needed to lie to him in order to keep him and the

demon's chakra as well as Bee and his demon's chakra safe. After hearing this from them Naruto showed signs of being angry but then he just looked towards them

and smiled. This confused all five kage and the Samurai general. Naruto then told them that while he is angry at them for what they did he knew that it was a hard

choose for anyone to make ending by saying, "I have to learn to make such decisions after all I will became Hokage someday." At this Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage

smiled at what Naruto said.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Naruto's assignment.

On the last day of winter since the two years Naruto Uzumaki had been called to Lady Tsunade's office. While he was on his way there he was wondering why he

was being called there.

"Why is she calling me to her office?" Naruto said wondering to himself. She just made me Chuunin two years ago. Maybe she wishes to make me Jounin already. He

said with a smile on his face. He then stepped into Tsunade's office but he was not prepared for what she had for him. "What!" He said yelling loud enough to be heard

through out the village. Then in a quieter tone he asked. "Would you say that again?"

"Alright I am assigning you a mission to have sex with some of your Kunoichi

friends." Tsunade said.

"Alright two things first are you crazy?"

"No I am being serious."

"But if I may ask why?"

"All of your friends are at least eighteen years old, correct." Tsunade asked.

"Right." Naruto said.

"Well since they are at such age they can be sent on missions that would require them to have sex with targets." Tsunade said. "This is to familiarize them with the

sensations so they are can perform without fear of the act it self."

"Alright I can get that but why with me?" Naruto asked.

"That is easy. You posses a level of stamina that is unfounded." Tsunade said. But there is another reason.

"And that would be?" Naruto asked.

"Well as Jiriya's apprentice you have the reputation of being like him." Tsunade said.

"What...!" Naruto said. "You mean that just because I trained under Pervy Sage people will expect this from me. That is low. Plus how am I supposed to get them to go

along with this."

"Come down Naruto." Tsunade said. "All this girls have consented to this program."

"All of them?" Naruto asked.

"Well almost all." Tsunade said.

"Who may I ask is this person?" Naruto asked.

"Well... let's just say it is the one that matters to you." Tsunade said. "Would you mind...?"

"I will talk to her but I am not accepting the mission... yet." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto just get back to me by tomorrow." Tsunade said. "And don't worry the girls only know that the man to help them is one of there class but I did not tell

them who it was."

"Thanks." Naruto said. Naruto then headed home before going out towards the Hyuga compound to pick up his date for the night. He was dressed in

a pair of long black pants and an orange short-sleeve button down shirt. He soon arrived at the compound. He knocked on the door and soon his girlfriend, Hinata

Hyuga came to answer the door. She was wearing long black pants with lavender top with short white sleeves. The two of them then headed out. At the end of their

date the two of them sat down in the park. Naruto looked to his date and saw that she was in deep thought. "Hinata, you seem distracted? What is on your mind?"

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts and then turned to face Naruto. "It's nothing, Naruto." Her face had a blush of red to it.

Over the two years Naruto had learned to read people much easier. She is thinking about the mission. 'I need her to open up.' "I am not as dense as I once was Hinata. I can see that you are

thinking of something. Come on my love you can tell me."

"Can we talk about this elsewhere?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata and said. "Alright, let s take this to my place." The two of them then headed for Naruto's house.

After the war Naruto found the ruins of the

same house that his parents used the night of the Fox's attack. He built a two story house. The two of them made there way to the master bedroom with housed a

single king size bed and a single dresser with a large mirror on the wall above it. There were two doors, one that lead into the hallway and the other that lead into his

private bathroom. The two took a seat on the bed and then started to talk. "Alright Hinata, what is on your mind?"

Hinata then revealed to Naruto about Lady Tsunade ordering all Kunoichi to under go a sexual preparation course where she would be put through multiply situations that she would not wish to

go through.

Hinata then finished by saying. "Lady Tsunade insured us that the man that will train us will be someone that we know well but I am still scared." Hinata started to

cry.

Naruto saw this and hugged her then proceeded in trying to comfort her. "There, it's okay Hinata my love. There is no need to worry of such matters. I am sure

Granny Tsunade will understand if you don't wish to participate if you don't want to."

Hinata stopped crying lifting her head. "Well I would not mind going, it's just..." she hesitated for a moment.

"Just what?" Naruto asked.

She looked away for a moment but then looked Naruto straight in the eyes and said in one breath. "It's just that I want to give you my first time."

Naruto then blushed in an uncharacteristic way. In his head Naruto was asking himself. 'Maybe this is what both of us need.' He kissed Hinata on the lips and once

they finish with the kiss Naruto asked. "Are you sure about this?"

After a short pause Hinata said. "I waited eight years to confess my love, several months to get an answer from you, and have been with you as a couple for two

years. I have made up my mind and I don't know if I can wait any longer."

Naruto just looked at her for a moment and then said. "Alright then." The two of them then leaned in and started to kiss each other on the lips.

Lemon:

The two part ways from the kiss and then started to undress. Naruto started by lifting off Hinata's top revealing her natural large breasts. He then laid her on her

back and started to work. Naruto then started to kiss Hinata on the lips and neck while playing with here breasts and nipples. "Oh Naruto." She said. Naruto continued

down her body, making his way to her breasts. He continued to kiss her lean body. While he did that Hinata took her pants off and kicked them off. Naruto stopped

working on her breasts. "Don't stop." She said.

"Alright." Naruto then continued to kiss her.

"Naruto, please play with my clit." Naruto took his left hand and started to play with her clit while he took his right hand and gave her nipples a twist. First one then,

then other, alternating between them. That is great Naruto. After a while of that Hinata then said. "Naruto please stick your fingers in my pussy." Naruto stopped

working on her breasts and then inserted two fingers into her pussy. He started to pump them in and out. "Oh yes Naruto that's it. Please continue." Naruto did just

that. With in moments Hinata came. Naruto then took his hand out and started to like off the pussy juice. 'Wow that was a lot.' Naruto said to himself. He licked his

finger and said. "You taste nice."

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said. She then looked at Naruto's pants and realized that there was a bulge in them. Hinata then sat up and pulled down his pants

revealing his hard cock. Hinata then took Naruto into her mouth.

"Hinata..." Naruto was interrupted by the sensation of the blowjob.

Hinata took Naruto's hard cock out and said while stroking it. "I shouldn't be the only one to feel

good." She then continued to suck him off. Soon Naruto put both his hands on either side of her head and looked Hinata in the eyes. She gave a slight nod and then

Naruto took Hinata's head almost all the way out and then rammed his cock down her throat. Hinata gagged while Naruto held her head in place for six minutes

before pulling out letting Hinata caught her breath. After a short breather Hinata then took Naruto's cock once again and sucked it like mad. Naruto soon felt the

need to release.

"I gonna cum." Naruto said. At that Hinata let out all but the tip as Naruto released his load into Hinata's mouth. Some of it left her mouth and

dripped onto her breasts. She swallowed most of it in her mouth and then scooped the rest off her breasts before swallowing that as well. "Did you like it?" Naruto

asked.

Hinata licked off the last of Naruto's cum off his dick and said. "Yeah."

"Good because it is not over yet, but first, do you know any birth control techniques?"

"Yeah." Hinata said as she performed such technique.

"Now let's begin." Naruto then took off his shirt and kicked his pants to the other side of the room. He then signaled for Hinata to lie on her back. "How would you like it

first?" He asked.

"In the Pussy." Hinata said. Alright. Naruto then lined himself up to her entrance and then pressed the tip to it. "This may hurt but it will soon pass. Ready?" Hinata

gave a nod. With that Naruto pushed his way in. Hinata felt pain for a moment but like Naruto said it passed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Please Naruto continue." With that Naruto started to thrust in. First at a steady speed. "Oh Naruto yes. Please Naruto more." Naruto did as he was told. Hinata

then shouted Things like. "Faster Naruto Faster" and "Harder please Harder". With in on hour of this both of then came. Both were panting but Hinata wanted more.

"Please Naruto more."

"Alright." The two then changed position. Hinata then rode Naruto up and down like crazy. "Yes." Hinata yelled. "That's it. Fuck me Naruto. Fuck me so hard." And that he

did. After a while she then shouted. "More please more."

"Alright." Naruto said as he stood up with her still inside. He then turns around while turning her around. He then placed her down on her hands and knees. Naruto

then continued to pound her hard. "Oh yes Naruto that's it. Keep it up." And he did. Then after a few more times Hinata shouts out. "I have to cum. I have to cum."

"Me too." Naruto said. And with that they both came and Hinata passed out. Naruto pulled out of her and then laid her next to him and the two of them then fell

asleep.

Lemon end:

Hinata woke up and looked around. Naruto soon followed. "So how was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was great." Hinata said as the two of them cuddled together. "Naruto."

"Yes Hinata?" He asked.

"I am going to accept the mission, if only to learn new tricks for us. Is that okay with you?"

"Well..." Naruto paused for a moment and then said. "Okay. I don't mind since I know that our hearts are true to each other."

"Thank you." Hinata said. She then gathered her stuff and said. "I have to go now. See you later." With that she left.

"Sooner then you think." Naruto said to himself.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: The mission begins.

A week after Naruto agreed to help with the mission the started. The four Kunoichi where being transported to an undisclosed location in the back of a covered

wagon blindfolded. The four are Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten. Once they arrived at the site the Sexual Training mission has offically

began. The four young girls were unloaded into the main building. Once there they were taken into a giant room. They were then told to take off their blindfold. It

was a familiar voice. They took off their blindfolds to find it was Shizune in front of them. "Alright you four. For one year you all will be under the care of the master

chosen by Lady Tsunade herself." She then handed them each a piece of paper. "You are to go to your assigned rooms. They will be your sleeping and training rooms.

Understood." They all nodded. "Good. Now go down the hall to your rooms. The master will see each of you one at a time for your first encounter. Remember, what he

said goes." With that they all left for their rooms. Once they were in their rooms Shizune then headed down an opposite hall and once she got to the door she said.

"They are all yours Naruto."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he headed for the first stop.

Meanwhile in Hinata's room. She was waiting nervously on the bed. 'Where can he be?' She asked herself. Just then the door opened and she was shocked to see

who it was. "Naruto, you are who was chosen." Hinata said. "Did you ask to do this?"

"No, I was picked for this by Granny Tsunade but after last night I just had to go through with it." Naruto said. "So let's get started." Naruto said.

Lemon:

Naruto then dropped his pants revealing his cock. "You know what the do."

With that said Hinata made her way to Naruto disrobing as she moved. After she was naked and got all the way to her she started to suck her master off. Half way

through Naruto then started to thrust his hips into her face. "Good that's it keep it up." Naruto said as he stopped and Hinata took over on her own. She when faster

and start using her tongue as well. He then took his cock out of her mouth and said. Let's try those melons out. With that Hinata took hold of his dick with her

breasts. Naruto then started to thrust and continued to do so for awhile before Hinata started to move breasts on her own. "That a girl." Naruto said. Saying that

Hinata then added to the sensation by licking the tip. This continued until he came. He came all over her. "Now it's time for your ass." Naruto then grabbed Hinata by

the hips and then positioned himself at her rear entrance. "I am going in on three. One, Two, Three." And with that He thrust into her.

She let out a cry of pain which

Naruto Allowed. After she stopped Naruto then resumed fucking her. Hinata cried out in pleasure as Naruto continued. "Oh yes, yes please fuck me hard. Faster,

Nar... " Naruto then slapped her ass.

"Don't give it away to the others. Call me Master."

"Please Master; Fuck my ass fast and hard." Hinata said.

"Alright." Naruto then when hard and fast steadily increasing.

"Oh fuck, fuck yeah, yeah fuck me hard Fuck me hard Master Narutoooooo." Hinata then came hard.

Naruto moved to her face and side. "Good girl." Naruto the pick her up and started to fuck her in the pussy.

"Oh master thank you." Hinata said. "Please more. Fuck me

more. Go all the way." This continued for hours until Hinata passed out.

Lemon Ends:

With that Naruto then collected his stuff and headed out the door. He then started to the next room.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: The mission continues.

Naruto found the next door and opened it.

On the other side of the door. Sakura was looking around. She was confused at the room. There were leashes hanging all around and what looked like a pile of

newspaper but no bed. "What could all this mean?" Just then some thing was put around her neck. She jumped back and examined what was around her neck and

found it was a red leather collar and then she was surprised to see Naruto. "So you are the master. Not likely. But let s get this over with."

Naruto then said. "Then

strip."

Lemon:

Sakura did as she was told and striped. Naruto then took off his pants and said. "Crawl over here."

"What?"

"Get on all four and get some." Sakura did as instructed. She crawled over. "Now lick it." She did that and continued to do as such. "That's it good girl." Naruto said while

patting Sakura on the head. Naruto then laid him self on the floor and said. "Now suck." Sakura took Naruto's cock and sucked it like crazy. "Oh that's it good girl. Very

good girl." This continued for several minutes until Naruto came. "I'm Cumming." Naruto released his load straight into Sakura's mouth. The sudden release caused

Sakura to let go of Naruto's cock. She was about to spit it out but then Naruto said. "Don't spit the treat I gave you. Swallow it." Sakura tried to swallow all of Naruto's

cum. She managed to do so with little difficulty. "That's it Sakura. That's a good girl."

After catching her breath Sakura then asked. "Naruto, can you please take off this collar?"

Naruto cupped her cheek with his left hand and said. "No can do Sakura. Lady Tsunade had this collar made just for you. It is design to restrict the wearer's chakra

network to a point preset. Right now it is enough that your super strength will not be a problem."

"Well then can you tell me why there is no bed?" Sakura said but

then it hit her. "Wait don't tell me..."

"You got it. This room is set up for pet play." Naruto said.

"But Naruto..." Sakura started to say but then she started to blush.

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"I did not want my first time to be like some dog." Sakura said.

"Well..." Naruto said. "Alright, easy fix." With that Naruto snapped his fingers and then a bed lowered down from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the room. "So

shall we get to the good part?"

"Alright." Sakura said. With that Naruto picked Sakura up and then placed her on the bed.

"This is not going to be a full time thing so doesn t get use to it." Naruto said.

Sakura gave a nod. "Good." Naruto then said. "Now on your hands and knees, Show me that ass of yours." Sakura did as she was told. "Good now, here I go." With that

Naruto stuck his cock into her pussy. "Ohhhh." Sakura shouted out loud. "Naruto you idiot. At least warn me when you are about to do something like that."

"Don't talk

back to your master." Naruto said in an assertive tone. He then slapped her on the ass and said. "Remember this is to prepare you and the others for sexual

encounters you may have to deal with in the field. They are not likely to take it easy on or be nice to you so deal with it." Naruto then rammed her hard and fast.

"Oh... Naruto... this is so good. Please more. That's it more. More more more Morrrrreeee." Naruto and Sakura then came at the same time. "That was great." Sakura

said. Naruto smiled as he exited her and guided her to the floor. "Once they got off the bed it went back up into the ceiling."

"Now Time for the final claim." Naruto then lifted Sakura into position. He then thrust into her ass causing her to shout up in pain. " AWWWWW." It then subsided and

Naruto continued his work. "Oh Naruto, please be more careful." Naruto just continued to thrust into her ass non stop. "Of Naruto Please More."

"Sakura, you may play with yourself."

Sakura then took her hand and started to play with herself as Naruto continued to thrust into her. "Oh Naruto, thank you I need this." This continued for several

minutes until Sakura came. "Oh." And with that she passed out.

Lemon Ends:

Naruto then gathered his stuff and got dressed. He then lifted Sakura and placed her in a doggy bed on the other side of the room. After that He headed out the

door.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: The mission continues 2.

In Ino's room, she was sitting on the bed waiting for the master. "Whoever this person is he will not stand a chance with me."

"Is that so?" Said by a voice. Ino looked

to the door and was stunned to see that it was Naruto standing in the door way. "Naruto, you are the master. I don't believe it."

"Well believe it." Naruto said. "I am the

one to train you."

"Well then let's get this over with." Ino said.

Lemon:

Ino started up to Naruto. "So where should we start?" Naruto then smacked Ino across the face. "What was that for?"

"Shut up bitch." Naruto said as he smacked her again. He then grabbed her by her ponytail and said. "Listen to me carefully. I am the boss here not you so what I say goes. You understand." Ino did not speech Naruto then slapped her face and said again in a more aggressive tone. "Do you understand!"

"Yes." Ino said.

"Yes, what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Master." Ino said.

"Good. Now let s get things started for real. Take off my pants." Ino was started to reach up but Naruto stopped her. "Use your mouth." Ino then

took hold of Naruto's pants and struggled to get them off. She managed to do so. "Good now take my cock and suck." Ino took Naruto into her mouth and started to

suck. "That's it Ino. Keep it up." After a while Naruto then grabbed Ino's head and rammed his cock down her throat and held it there for a few minutes. He then took

his cock and forced her to continue to suck his cock. After a few times she started on her own. She was about to play with herself when Naruto took hold of her

hand. "You don't get to play with yourself. Got that." Saying this Naruto thrust hard into Ino's mouth. He felt the need to cum. "I about to cum." Naruto said. As he was

going to cum Naruto rammed his cock down Ino's throat and came hard. "Here I go. Ohhhhhhh. That's the ticket." Once he took his cock from Ino's mouth he took

hold of her jaw and held it closed. "Swallow it all." Ino swallowed the cum the best she could. "Good." Naruto said. He then threw her head back.

"Ow." Ino said. Just then she felt something grabbing her ass. "What the?" Naruto was lining himself up at her ass and then with one thrust entered her ass and

without even stopping continued to thrust in and out. "Naruto, please don't be so rough."

"Shut up you bitch." Naruto said as he spanked her ass. "I am your master and you are my bitch. So I will do with you as I please." Naruto then continued his assault of

Ino's ass both thrusting her ass and spanking both of her cheeks.

This lasted until Ino came. "Oh Narutooooo." Just then Naruto took hold of Ino's arms and then tied

them together using a rope. He then left her ass and thrust into her pussy. "Ahhhhh."

"That's it scream all you want." Naruto said as he continued to damage her. "No

one will hear you so go ahead and scream."

Ino continued to scream to no prevail. "Oh Master please, give me more." Naruto then gave one last thrust and released load after load. "Ah thank you Master Naruto."

Naruto then took his cock out and then thrust something into her pussy before placing tape over her pussy.

Lemon Ends:

"What was that?" Ino said trying to get up but then felt something in her pussy and fell to the ground.

"A Vibrator that feeds off chakra to operate." Naruto said. "I want you to keep that in until I am to return."

With that Naruto left the room heading to the next one.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: The mission continues 3.

Tenten was looking around the room. "Where can he be?"

"Right here." Naruto said as he entered the room.

"So it's you." Tenten said. "So how will you deal with me?"

Lemon:

Tenten disrobed without being told to. "So where do we start?"

Naruto walked up to her and said. "Bend over." Tenten then lend on the bed with her ass up in the air. Naruto walked up to her and then placed a Vibrator in his pussy

and ass and then attached a strap to keep them in place. T"urn around and tend to my cock."

"Yes." Tenten said as she took his cock in her mouth and started sucking.

"That good. More." Naruto said.

Tenten then giving more effort into her blowjob. After awhile of this Naruto came all over her. "Tasty." She said.

"Good now up arms out." Tenten did as she was told. Naruto then started to play with her tits. "You like it right? Then how about this." With that Naruto attached clips

to her nipples with a weight on them. "Arms behind your back." Tenten did as she was told and then Naruto Attached handcuffs to her wrists. "Now on your knees." She

obeyed. Naruto then attached cuffs to her ankles. "Good. Know it is time to really start." Naruto then took off the straps and took out the Vibrators. He then inserted

his cock into her pussy.

"Oh Naruto that feels so good." Tenten said as Naruto continued to thrust into her. "Please continue." That Naruto did. He shortly changed to her ass and continued to

thrust her more. He came in to her and then undid her cuffs and clips and then Naruto continued to thrust her pussy. "This is great. More more more. Morrrrreeeee."

Naruto came in her one last time and then laid her on the bed.

Lemon Ends:

He got up and started to leave. "I took it easy on you and the others but beware as it will be the last time. Naruto said before closing the door."

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: the Mission continues 4

.

Lemon:

Naruto was lying still on a bed while receiving a blowjob from his favorite girl. "Good good Hinata. Keep it up. " With this praise Hinata started to suck with more effort.

"That's the ticket, keep going. " Hinata did just that. Naruto then took hold of her body and positioned her pussy over his face. "This is a little reward for all the work you

have been doing." With that Naruto started licking Hinata's pussy. As this Hinata felt a surge of pleasure go through her body forcing her to let go of Naruto's cock.

"Don't stop." At this Hinata continued to suck him off. Naruto added fingering Hinata to add to the sensation. Hinata started to squirm but did not let go of his cock.

Naruto then lifted Hinata and sat her onto his dick and pushed his cock into her pussy and then pulling on her arms started to fuck her.

"Oh Naruto, this feels so good." Hinata said. "Please continue. Don't stop. "Naruto did just that. Pounding in and out. "Oh Naruto you are so good. I can't take much more."

"Just bear with me a little more." Naruto said as he took hold of her legs and positioned them over his shoulders and then continued to fuck. "Oh Naruto, so good. More

more. Keep going. Please. I have to cum."

"Me too." With that Naruto let off most of his load in her and then pulled out and squirted the rest onto her chest and breast.

Naruto placed her down and then She commenced to scooping the cum and licking it off her fingers. "That was great." Hinata said.

"You're very welcome." Naruto said and the two then lie down together under the covers and fell asleep.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: the Mission continues 5.

Naruto was making his way to one of the rooms.

Lemon:

When he opened the door he saw a pleasing sight. On the bed was Tenten. She was covered from head to toe in bondage. She had leather straps going around and

across both of her breasts. There was also a strap going down her chest towards and over her pussy. From the doorway Naruto could tell that the straps held

vibrators in place over her nipples and clit. She was also using a dildo inside her pussy, moving it in and out of herself. It also looked like she had something in her

ass since a string with a loop was sticking out. In her mouth was a gag but something was strange as Naruto could see that something was moving inside her

throat. But Naruto could tell that she was enjoying herself.

Naruto walked up to her and said. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. " At hearing this Tenten looked startled. "Don't worry Tenten, I am not mad. Just disappointed you

started with out me. Tell you what." Naruto said as he took a seat in a chair across from her. "I will let you have your fun for now. " At this Tenten continued with the

show. This went on for a while and then Tenten got Naruto's attention. She was pointing her ass to him. "So you want me to pull out want you have in your ass." She

shook her head yes. "Alright fast or slow. One shake for slow, two shakes for fast." Tenten then shook her head twice. And with that Naruto took hold of the ring and

in one yank pulled it out. At this action Tenten started to Squirm. Turned out they were anal beads. He then undid the latch on Tenten's gag and then took it off.

The gag had a vibrating dildo on it. "Now this is a surprise. " Naruto said. "Well are you ready?"

Tenten answered out of breath. "Yeah let's go." At That Naruto pushed into

her ass and started to pound her.

"Feel free to continue with the dildo. " And that she did. As he continued to fuck her ass she played with herself using the dildo and

this continued until she and Naruto came. Naruto removed himself from Tenten's ass. "Now let's take care of your front." At that Naruto removed the dildo and started

to fuck her fast.

"Oh Naruto, you are so good to me. Keep going." And Naruto did until He came and she passed out. Naruto then took himself out of her and then

removed her bondage and tucked her in and left.

Lemon Ends:

* * *

_Chapter 8: the Mission continues 6._

Naruto headed for one of the rooms and entered it.

Lemon:

Once he entered the room someone came up to him. "Down Sakura down." She did just that as with that Naruto got a better look at her. She was wearing the same

red collar he placed on her the first day. She also had a black corset on starting just under her breast and stopping above her clit showing off her curves and a slit at

her belly revealing her bellybutton. On her hands were black paw gloves. On her head there was a pair of black floppy dog ears. In her ass was a butt plug with a

small black tail. "Okay first sit. " With that Sakura sat like a dog facing Naruto. "Paw." Naruto said holding his right hand out with this Sakura lifted her right arm and

placed her "paw" into Naruto's hand. "Lay down. " With this Sakura lay down with her chest touching the floor. "Roll over. " Sakura rolled onto her back. "Good girl. " Naruto

said as he rubbed Sakura's belly and at this Sakura started moving her leg. Naruto stopped and stood. "Okay. Sit again." Sakura sat back up. "Now speak."

Sakura opened her mouth and what came out was. "Woof."

"Good girl." Naruto said. "Stay right here." Naruto then headed for one side of the room and then grabbed a leash. He then made his way back to Sakura. He got an one

knee and then asked Sakura. "You want to go for a walk?"

Sakura was nerous but agreed to it with a... "Woof woof."

" Good girl." Naruto said as he attacked the leash to her collar. " Let's go." With that Naruto lead Sakura out of

the room and made their way to the backdoor. This leads them into a forest. The two off them walked through the forest for a long time. Sakura then stopped and

looked to Naruto. "You need to pee?" Sakura nodded. "Then go." Sakura then crawled over to a tree. "Let me see you do it." With that Sakura faced Naruto and started to

pee. "All done?"

"Ruff." Sakura said with a nod.

"Well then how about a treat." Naruto said as he revealed his cock to her. Upon seeing his cock Sakura started to pant. And then moved

over to him. With that Naruto allowed Sakura to take his cock into her mouth. She then proceeded in sucking and licking it. Naruto then stopped her and said. "Let's

take this inside Okay." She nodded and let go of Naruto's cock. The two then made there way to her room. Once there Naruto was lying on the floor and Sakura was

laying on him continuing from was she left off? At the same time Naruto started to lick her clit and finger her pussy. He did this until they both came. Sakura took in

all that she could of Naruto's load and swallowed it. She then moved off of Naruto and started licking at his cock cleaning it off. After letting her do this for some time

Naruto got up to his knees. "Face the wall." Sakura turned around and then Naruto position himself to Sakura's pussy. He then entered her and started to fuck her

like a wild beast.

Sakura whimpered while Naruto did this. "Arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf." Naruto then lifted one of her legs and rested in on his shoulder as he

continued to fuck her. Naruto then switched the leg and continued. He then laid her back on all fours and then continued to fuck her doggy-style. "Arf arf arf arf arf

arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf." This continued until Naruto had to cum. "Arf Arf arf arf. " Then as Naruto released. "Arf arf arf arfffffff... HOOOOWWWWLLLLLLL!. " After

this Sakura collapsed and started panting.

"You had a good time?" Naruto asked.

"Ruff." She said panting.

"Good girl. " Naruto said as he took the leash off and hung it up. He then started out the door. But he then stopped before leaving.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: the Mission continues 7

.

Lemon:

Late at night, Naruto was making his way to Ino's room. He had on a backpack filled with many things just for her. He made his way in without making a sound and

saw Ino sound asleep. So Naruto then went to work.

Later that night Ino woke up and was in shock. She was suspended up in the air to the ceiling seven feet over

the floor. Naked, her hands and legs tied together behind her back and to the chain used to lift her. She felt something pulling and her nipples and clit. She tried to

look down but she found that her ponytail was also tied to her bindings. From what she could see it looked like there were weights on her nipples and clit held there

by a wire. She tried yelling but it did not come out right. She then found that she had a O-ring gag in her mouth. She tried to escape but then she heard a voice.

"I won't do that if I were you?" It was Naruto that said that. "You are wrapped in sharpen ninja wire." She then stopped moving. "That won't do." Naruto said. He then

made a hand sign and then Ino felt something moving in her ass. "Confused? It is simple. In you ass are ten small sphere vibrators kept in by a butt plug. I am

actually surprised that you did not wake up from all the moving and inserting done to you. Is it that you are already using to this?"

"Ooo I hm ot!" Ino tried to say.

"What was that I did not hear you?" With that Ino was lowered to eye level with Naruto's cock. He then forced his cock into her mouth

and continually fucked her. he rammed his cock down her throat over and over again and increased the level of all ten vibrators to max. Ino Squirmed but the wire

cut into her causing her to scream but was muffled by Naruto's cock and the gag. "Stop your squirming." Naruto said as he pulled one of the wires that held the

weight and then let it go sending a surge of pleasure down Ino's spine forcing her to come just as Naruto came in her mouth, releasing load after load. He then took

himself out and then covered Ino's mouth and pinched her nose. "Swallow. " She did that but was extremely unpleasant. Naruto then moved over to her ass and then

took out the plug. "Shit out all ten vibrators. Do it in front of me." Ino then tried to push out the vibrators. First one. Then another and another and this went on until

they were all gone. good girl.

He then inserted his cock into her ass and started to fuck hard and released every load and then as he took out his cock he then but

the plug back in. "OHHH!"

"Surprised?" Naruto asked. "Well we are not done yet. " At that Naruto lowered the chain so Ino was lying on the ground. He then undid the chain and the ropes on her

legs and the wire around her body. He then took hold of Ino's ponytail and guided her to the bed. He then lifted Ino's legs over her head and then tied them together

again and took off the clips. He then thrust into her pussy. Through this Ino tried to scream but all she could do was moan. Ino started to cry but Naruto just fucked

her harder. Naruto continued to fuck her until he came. the moment he took his cock out of her he then placed tape on her pussy. He then left her and came back

with a glass. He then removed the tape and then let the extra cum fall into the glass. He then unplugged her ass and let it fill the glass. He then removed the O-ring

and put the glass to her lips. "Here Have a drink. " Naruto said as he poured the cum down her throat. He then helps her mouth close forcing her to swallow. He untied

her and left her gasping for air and left the room.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10: the Mission continues 8.

Lemon:

"Oh Naruto, keep going. " Hinata said while Naruto was fucking her. "That's it keep at it." Naruto did as Hinata wished as kept it up. Soon he came and took his cock out

of her.

"Are you ready for something new?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

And with that said Naruto made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that a second Naruto appeared. The clone then walked up to Hinata and

then inserted his cock into Hinata and the real Naruto inserted his cock in Hinata's mouth. the two rammed her hard and continued to do so until they came. Then

they swap places until they came again. Naruto then left Hinata and created several more clones. The real Naruto lay on the ground and the clones lowered Hinata

onto his cock then as he was fucking her Hinata sucked and jacked off the clones, getting the clones cum in and on her. This continued until the real Naruto came

one last time. "That was good." He then got up. As he left he said to Hinata. Fell free to us the clones. and with that he left.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11: the Mission continues 9.

Lemon:

Ino was in the center of her room. Her arms were cuffed and chained to the walls on either side. The same with her legs. A bit in her mouth and a blindfold on. "You

still don't get it do you?" Naruto said as he walked around Ino. "You think you can control everything around you. Right!" Ino nodded. "Wrong. " With that Naruto took a

whip and struck Ino across the back. "You. are. not. in. control. here. under. stand." Naruto whipping Ino with each word. Tears started to come from under the

blindfold. "Are you crying? " Naruto said wall holding her face with his free hand. "well answer me!" With that Naruto then started whipping her again. This time on her

front. She bit down on the gag with every strike. "Come on tell me to stop." Naruto said as he continued to whip her, Alternating from her front and back. "Come on

Speak. Speak you slut. Maybe you need some punishment elsewhere. " Naruto then tool a different whip and started to whip at her pussy. Naruto then saw that Ino

was in pleasure. "Oh you like that." Naruto then continued to whip her pussy a few more times. " Let's try this. " Naruto said as he put the handle end in to her pussy

and started moving it in and out. Through the gag Ino tried to yell out in pleasure. After a few time of thrusting Ino came. He then took the whip out and then lined

himself at her pussy from behind. "Here I go." Naruto then thrust into her and rocked her back and forth. "Yeah that's it take it. You need this you bitch." Naruto

continued to pound her until he came and she passed out. He then left her and said. You are lucky that I have other things to do. With that Naruto left the room

leaving Ino the way she was.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: the Mission continues 10.

Lemon:

Naruto was in Tenten's room with her. The two have been fucking for some time and Naruto was playing with her breasts and tits. "Yes Naruto, that's it. Keep at it."

Naruto kept at it until they came.

After they were done fucking Naruto tied a rope around Tenten's breasts and a string around her clit. Her arms were tied behind

her back. Next to her was a trey were needles, small metal rods, three piercing, and a lit candle. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, I'm sure. " Tenten said.

"Alright." Naruto then took a cloth and used it to make a gag, tying it in Tenten's mouth. Naruto then laid her on the bed. He then took one of the needles and heated

it. When it was hot enough Naruto then pierced one of her nipples. She Let out a scream through the cloth. Naruto then repeated the process with her other nipple.

Again she screamed. "Are you sure you want more?" Tenten nodded. "Alright then. " He then used one last needle and pierced her clit. This was more pleasurable then

the others. "Now to seal the deal." Naruto then Replaced the needles with the piercing. They were knobs. "All done." Naruto said as he removed the gag.

"Thank you." She said. she then made her way to Naruto and started to suck him off.

"That is one great thank you." Naruto said as Tenten continued on with her thank

you. Tenten suck him so much that it set him off like mad.

"Alright I am ready for the finishing touch." Tenten said.

"Alright." Naruto then opened her mouth wide and kept it open with a special gag. It pulls her lips apart. Naruto then pulled Tenten's tongue out with a clamp and

then took a needle and pierced it through her tongue. She let out a cry of pain. Naruto then replaced the needle with a metal bar piercing. "Stings right?" Naruto

asked." I'll let you get use to them." Naruto said as he took off the gag. "Enjoy your break."

"Thank you Naruto." Tenten said. And with that Naruto undid her arms and left.

Lemon Ends:

* * *

_Chapter 13: the Mission continues 11._

Lemon:

Naruto was in Sakura's room with her. She was not in her normal attire. She was still wearing her collar but she was dressed in a red sexy nurse outfit. Naruto was

wearing a doctor's coat sitting in a chair. "Do you know why you are here?" Naruto asked.

"No sir, I don't." Sakura said in a innocent matter.

"Don't play with me you took drugs from the pharmacy."

"I can explain." Sakura said.

"Explanations will not cut it. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked.

"I will pay for them. " Naruto got out of the chair slapped Sakura across the face and said.

"You idiot, the money is not the issue. You are just lucky that we got a new

shipment before your action caused problems. I have to report this."

"No, please I'll do anything. " Sakura said.

"Alright then." Naruto said. He opened his coat revealing his cock. "Suck it."

"Yes doctor." Sakura then took the cock in her mouth and started sucking it.

"That's it. keep at it." Naruto soon started thrusting his hips and increasing the pleasure. He soon came into her mouth. She was about to spit it out but then Naruto

said. "Don't spill a drop of cum. You understand. " Sakura nodded her head and swallowed the load. "Good now nurse take off your panties off and hop in this chair."

Sakura did just that and sat in a chair with ankle cuffs. Naruto then locked the cuffs to hold her in place.

"Doctor what are you doing? " Sakura asked.

"You said you would do anything. " Naruto said. He then took her top off and then took her arms and locked them over her head. "Now to work." Naruto then

Commenced in eating Sakura out.

"Oh doctor I fell strange."

"Good." Naruto then stopped eating her and then inserted his cock into Sakura and started to fuck her.

"oh oh oh oh oh oh Doctor this is not right." Sakura said.

" I don't care. " Naruto said as he undid her legs, carried her to a table, and then turned her around and

continued to fuck her.

"Oh oh oh Oh Doctor. More give me more."

oh I see you like being punished. You are a naughty nurse."

"Yes Doctor. I am a Nasty naughty nurse who loves and needs to be punished." Sakura said. "Please Punish me more."

"Alright then." Naruto then went through several position until he was ready to cum. Time for your final injection. With that he released in load into her and she

passed out. Naruto then left the room.

Lemon Ends:

After leaving the room he headed towards his bedroom until he sensed someone at the front door. Naruto ran to his room and slipped on a pair if pants and a shirt

and then headed for the door. When he answered it he saw that it was Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi Sensei! What brings you here?"

"Orders from Lady Tsunade. " Kakashi said pointing to a large crate. "So where can I but it? "

"The back room." Naruto said.

"Alright." Kakashi said as he placed the crate in the back. "Well now that that is done. I will be on my way. Naruto, good luck. " and with that Kakashi made his leave.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: the Mission continues 12.

When Kakashi was gone Naruto took a look at the create. "Kakashi said Lady Tsunade. If it was a real mission he would say the Hokage's orders. So this must be

about this current assignment. " Naruto looked around the crate until he found a letter addressed to him. He opened it and started reading it.

To: Naruto Uzumaki

From: Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

In closed in this crate is a new recruit to the Leaf that matches the criteria of this mission. I will not tell you who she is but I can say one thing to you.

Don t hold back.

Naruto then opened the crate.

Lemon:

He could not tell who it was. Not because he does not Recognize her but it was because their is no way that he could Recognize her. She was wearing a black hood

mask with no eyes or ear holes. She also had a O-ring gag in her mouth. Her hands were cuffed together as well. Also the rest of her body was covered with solidified

black liquid latex. "So new meat." Naruto said. He then positioned her in the center of the room and then locked her in place by a chain coming down from the ceiling.

Naruto then picked himself up a whip and walked up to the girl. "So who are you? Not answering. " Naruto then whipped her side and she tried to squirm. "Let's try this

again. Who are you? " Still nothing. Naruto then whipped her other side and she tried to squirm again. "Looks like you need a lesson in manners. " Naruto then whipped

her even more. The girl continued to squirm and wince in pain. "Still nothing. " Naruto said. He then grabbed one of the girl's leg and latched it to a cuff that was on

the floor. He then did the same to the other leg. she looked like a standing upside-down Y. Naruto then walked up to her with a kunai in one hand and a riding crop

in the other. Naruto then used the kunai to cut off the latex near her crotch. He then got rid of the knife. " How about some pussy treatment." Naruto then started to

strike the girl's pussy with the crop. At each strike the girl winced and moaned through the gag. "You like it?" The girl nodded. "Alright then. then how about this."

Naruto then ripped off the latex that was over her breasts. The girl screamed but the sound was muffled by the gag. "Hurts right? Well let me kiss it to make it

better. " With that Naruto then started to kiss the girls breasts. The girl moaned in pleasure to this. He moved on to her nipples and the moaning increased. Just then

came a scream of pain. Naruto just took a needle and pierced it through the side of her nipple. He then took a second needle and pierced it through the other nipple

and was followed by another scream. At this it looked like she passed out. Naruto then slapped her and said. "Don't fall asleep. We are not done yet." With that said

Naruto then took another needle and pushed it through the top of the nipple and then did the same with the other. "I don't know who you are but you can sure take

pain. " Naruto said all the while he was sticking needles into the girl s breasts. Naruto then pushed a needle into the center of each nipple causing the girl to let out a

load scream. "Done with the top. " Naruto said and the girl looked relieved. " Now it is time for the bottom. " With that Naruto started pushing needles into her clit. This

caused the girl to move around. "Stay still or I could miss and hurt you in a bad way." With that said the girl held still until Naruto finished with her clit. "There done."

He then removed latex from her sides and then attached clothespins attach to each other by string to her exposed skin. he then pulled them off all at once. The girl

let a scream out. Naruto then undid her cuffs. "Came this way. " Naruto said as he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her. He then attached her to some sort of device.

He attached each hand to a single cuff. She looked like a giant X. Now time for some fun. Naruto then ripped off most of the latex on her front and then turned the

device around so that the girl was upside-down. "Her you go." Naruto then placed a large candle into her pussy and then secured it in place. with a strap. he then lit it

and let it drip on the girl of a while. as the hot wax hit the girl s skin she screamed. after a while of this Naruto then inserted his cock into her mouth and then

started to thrust into her over and over again. "You were nobody but now I made you a somebody. I made you a slut. A good for little more then pleasure slut."

Naruto continued to fuck her mouth until he let out one last load in her mouth and then took his cock out of her mouth. He then grabbed the candle and then

removed it from her pussy. He then dripped wax on her breasts and then blow out the candle. "All done." Naruto said as he undid the restraints and placed her off the

device.

Lemon Ends:

Naruto started cleaning off the girl and removing the needles. There all clean and no more needles. Naruto was about to leave but he then remembered. "Oh yeah. I

still need to find out who you are." Naruto then took hold of the girls head and then undid her mask. He removed it. The first thing he saw was red hair. He then

followed through and took the full mask off. The girl was Karin, the Kunoichi that was part of Sasuke's team. "Well I hope we can have more fun Karin."

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15: the Mission continues 13.

Naruto made his way into Hinata's room. "Well are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Well." Hinata said.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata took a deep breath and said." You have been taking it easy on me Naruto."

" You want me to dominate you?" Naruto asked.

"Well no I don't want you to but..."

" Oh I see you wish to taste the other side." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "Well Okay then. " Naruto then Approached Hinata with rope

in hand.

Lemon:

When Naruto finished Hinata was standing in front of him striped of all her clothes and was in a Tortoise Shell tie, her arms tied behind her back, with her long indigo

hair up in a ponytail. "Nice work if I say for myself. " Naruto said. "Now lets get started. " Naruto then leaned in and kissed Hinata. He then went to work on her breasts.

"Oh oh Naruto that is wonderful. " Hinata said as Naruto was playing with her breasts and sucking her nipples. "Oh Naruto keep going. "

"Actually I am thinking of

something else." Naruto then lead her to the bed and laid her down on the bed and started to eat her out.

"Oh yes, that is great. Please continue." Hinata said. as he ate her and finger her. after a while Naruto then stopped the treatment of her pussy and then took two

claps linked together by a chain and attached them to her nipples. "OHHHHH. " Naruto then took the chain and placed it in her mouth. "Hold this for me." He then went

to work on her again. He turned her to her stomach and then inserted into her ass and started to pound her ass. Naruto continued to pound her until she came.

Naruto then moved to her mouth and then she started sucking. "Good. Suck it good. Don't stop it until I say so." Naruto then started to hammer her. "I'm Cumming."

And with that Naruto came in her mouth and then through her aside. "You wanted a taste of the other side. Did you Like it?"

"Yes Master. Please master give me more. " Hinata said.

"Alright then." Naruto then inserted his cock into her pussy.

"Oh oh yes yes master fuck me fuck me hard. " Hinata went on like this until Naruto came in her. He pulled out and said. You are one great actress.

Thank you Naruto my love. with that the two kissed.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16: the Mission continues 14.

Lemon:

"Naruto, Where are we going? " Hinata asked dressed in a simple white top that went down to her midsection and black shorts with her hair up in two ponytails.

"You'll see. " Naruto said as he leads Hinata to a different door. He opened it to reveal Sakura dressed the same as her except she was still wearing the same red collar

she was wearing since day one and her hair was not in ponytails.

"Naruto, what is Hinata doing with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Naruto I don't get way we are both here." Hinata said. "Why did you bring both of us here?"

"I wish to test the two of you." Naruto said.

"What type of test?" Sakura asked.

" I need to see which of you two loves me more. " Naruto said.

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto then pulled his pants down revealing his cock and said. "I want you two to work together to get me off. The one that can't keep up will lose and we will then

keep it all Business from then on. So do you two agree?"

Hinata and Sakura paused for a moment and then at the same time said. "Yes Naruto."

"Good. start by giving me a double blowjob. " at that the two Kunoichis moved over to Naruto and then started. they each took a side of Naruto's cock and started to

kiss and lick it until they got to the tip. They both licked it and tried to fight over it. In the end Sakura got the tip and took Naruto in to her mouth. Not wanting to

be out done by Sakura, Hinata moved to Naruto's balls and started to play with them and sucking on them. Oh that feels good. Naruto said making share not to let

now as to who he was Referring to. The two then stopped there respective actions and then looked at the other. The two then removed there shirts, switched places

and started again. This continued until Naruto said. "I'm Cumming." At this Sakura moved up to the tip as Naruto started to release in Hinata's mouth. She then

pulled Hinata off and then got bathed in cum as well. Much of it getting on both girls and in their mouths. "how was that?" The two girls swallowed the contuse of

their mouths and was about to clean themselves off but Naruto then spoke up. "Hold on. Just because this is a comattion doesn't mean you can't help each other.

Lick the cum off the others face."

" Yes Naruto." They both said as they started to lick off the cum on the other's face and breasts. The two then kissed and Hinata let

the cum and saliva from her mouth into Sakura's mouth. When they finish Sakura was about to swallow but Naruto stopped her. "Hold it, don't swallow or spit it out,

yet. Take off you pants, both of you. "They girls did as they were told. "Now 69 position. "They then went into position. Hinata on the bottom her head towards Naruto

and Sakura hoped on top of Hinata, positioning her pussy over Hinata's mouth and then laid down so her face was over Hinata's pussy. "Good, Now Sakura I want

you to blow that into Hinata's pussy. "Sakura nodded and then opened Hinata's pussy open and then position her mouth over it and then blow the cum cocktail into

her. "Good now I want you to eat each other's pussy."

"Yes Naruto." They both said and then they started eating the pussy of the other. They licked the pussy of the other, stuck their tongues in and out of the other's

pussy, and played with the other girl's clit. Each trying to make the other girl cum first so they can get an edge on the other. Hinata then started to finger Sakura.

This forced Sakura to let out a moan which caused her mouth to vibrate on Hinata's pussy, increasing the pleasure. Both girls then came at the same time. "Well that

was intecting. " Naruto said. "I guess I have to choose." Naruto then laid on the bed. "Sakura You gets the cock first. " With that Sakura jumped up and positioned her self

on his cock.

She pushed down and it was in. "That Feels good. " Sakura said.

"Good Now Hinata you sit over my face." Hinata did as Naruto asked. "Now I will lick you Hinata while Sakura fucks. " At that Naruto started by the first thrust. After

getting Sakura to go on her own He then started to lick Hinata's pussy. "oh Naruto this is so good." Hinata said as she started to grind Naruto's face and play with her

breasts. "This feels so good. " Sakura said as she was pounding herself on Naruto's cock. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you for this treat." Naruto then came and Sakura

screamed out in pleasure.

"Okay now switch." Naruto said at with that Sakura got off of Naruto and She and Hinata switched where they were. Hinata then started to

pound herself while Sakura ground herself on Naruto's face.

"Naruto You are so great. " Hinata said. "I can't believe that this is real. " After doing this for some time Naruto then came and Hinata screamed in pleasure. "OH

NARUTOOOOOO."

'I win.' Sakura said to herself. Naruto then throw Sakura off of his face and then took Hinata off his cock and then pushed his cock into Sakura's ass. "Oh Naruto

Thank you. thank you very much. "

Naruto then turned his head to Hinata. "Hinata... " He then lifted Sakura up.

"Right." Hinata then made her way over to Sakura and started to eat up Sakura's pussy while playing with her own.

"Oh Naruto, Hinata. This is great. I have never felt

this good. " Sakura said." I think I am going to came."

"Same here." Naruto said. Naruto then pulled out and then both Hinata and Sakura sat in front of him with there

mouths open and then Naruto came all over them. "Was that fun?" Naruto asked.

Both girls were licking the cum of the other. Hinata then said. "Yeah it was."

"Same here." Sakura said. then the two continued to clean each other off. I'll leave the two of you to yourselves. With that Naruto turned around and let the two

enjoy the other's company.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17: the Mission continues 15.

Lemon:

Naruto was making his way down the hall with Ino close behind. Ino was wearing a purple leather top and skirt. "Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"I got a new friend and I wish for you to meet her." Naruto said. As he took her to the backroom. Naruto opened the door revealing Karin. She had her arms and legs

tied up with rope and were laying Defenseless on the floor before them. "This is Karin. " Naruto then kicked her to get her to look at him. "Hello Karin. This is Ino. I have

some thing special in mind for the two of you." Naruto then attacked a collar to Ino's neck and then chained her to the floor by the collar. "But for now You watch Ino."

Naruto then moved over to Karin and retied her. Tying each of her arms to her legs.

" What do you think you are doing? "Karin Asked but Naruto then smacked her

across the cheek.

" You don't talk back to your master." Naruto said and then he lifted her and then turned her to face Ino and then Thrust into Karin's pussy and did

not stop to let her get use to it.

"Oh Oh oH Naruto please be kinder. " Karin said as she was pounded no stop. "Please stop."

"No way." Naruto said. "You are my fuck toy and there is nothing you can do

about it. " Naruto continued fucking Karin despite her cries for him to stop. Ino was turned on by the show that was in front of her. She has been rubbing her crotch

and playing with her breast through the leather. "Oh Master Please do that to me." She said to herself. She was about to speak up but she knew better then to

interrupt Naruto when he is like this. "Just then she got a chance to experience this." Karin was looking towards her. "This will be difficult but"... She then made a hand

sign and then passed out. "Mind Transfer complete." Ino said inside of Karin's body. She then moaned in pleasure. "Oh Master this is so great."

"Thank you... Ino." Just then Naruto slapped a tag on Karin's back. He then performed hand signs and then slammed his hand on the tag. "Mind Seal. Now you are stuck

in Karin's body." Naruto then turned Karin's body around and then continued to fuck Ino until he came and she screamed out loud.

"OHHHHHHH." She then passed out.

Naruto took himself out of Karin's body and said. " Hey we are not done yet. " He then moved the Possessed body into position for the next stage.

When Ino woke up she was still in Karin's body but it has been altered. Karin's body was dressed in a pale violet corset and has a corset collar around her neck and a

harness spider gag on her face. Her body was in a strange type of rack. Her legs were bound in the back of the rack, Arms bound by the top. Also the top kept her

ass up in the air. Her ass also had a funnel sticking out of it with some sort of pole from inside it. Naruto then walked up and asked. "You wish to know where your

body it? "Ino shook Karin's head. "It's right in front of you." And with that Ino saw that her body was being hung upside down in a X rack. Naruto then when to Karin's

ass and started to pour something hot into the ass. As this was happening Ino was trying to scream but was to no prevail. "That's it take the wax in your ass nice and

easy." Naruto then took out a vibrator remote and pointed it to Ino's body. Just then it started to move. "Vibrators. " Naruto said. "I wonder if you can feel what happens

to your body still. Looks like it." as Naruto did this Ino was squirting with both bodies. this continued until The wax cooled and Naruto took it out. "Now time to clean it

out. " He then inserted a garden hose and turned it on. The cold water was a shock for Ino. When Naruto was done he removed the hose Naruto then took Karin's

body out of the rack and then placed a dildo on a strap on Karin's body. "Ino I want you to fuck yourself like this." Naruto said as he removed the collar and harness."Understand."

"Yes Master." Ino then went to work.

"good girl." Naruto said as he remover the soul seal tag and left the room.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 18: the Mission continues 16.

Lemon:

Tenten was in her room but when she woke up she found that something was amiss. She found that her arms were being kept apart by a spreader and attacked to

her ring piercing were two weights. Naruto then came up to her and said. "So do you wish to start?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Good." Naruto then inserted into her pussy and started to fuck. "Oh Naruto That is so good. Please don't stop. " Tenten said. "Oh OH OH OH OH OH OH. How about some

more stimulation. " Naruto then took a dildo and inserted it into her ass. "OH Thank you Naruto." Tenten said. "Please give me more."

"Alright." Naruto said as he fucked harder and moved the dildo in and out. This continued until he came.

"OhHHHHH." Tenten then dropped to her knees. Naruto then put his cock in front of her face and she started to suck.

"Oh That is so good Tenten. " Naruto said, her tongue piercing giving more to the sensation. Naruto then grabbed Tenten and flipped her around and started to play

with her clit with his tongue. this caused Tenten to moan into his dick. "Oh that's good. " Naruto said. Naruto then took himself out of Tenten's mouth and then thrust

himself back in and came down her throat. "Ohhh. That was a Relief." Naruto then untied Tenten and throw her aside. Naruto then left the room.

Lemon Ends:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 19: the Mission continues 17

.

Lemon:

Naruto was in Hinata's room enjoying a good fuck. "That's it Hinata keep it up." "Of course Naruto. " Hinata then sped up pounding herself on Naruto's cock. " How's this?"

"Good. " Naruto said as he added more to the fuck. He reached for he ass and fingered her in the ass.

"Oh Naruto. You feel so good. You treat me well. I am not worthy."

Hinata said.

"you are wrong." Naruto said as he stopped." The other girls are just a mission. What we have is real. " Naruto then leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. "Oh Naruto."

Hinata said before returning the kiss. The two then went back to fucking. "Oh Naruto yes. keep going."

"As you wish." Naruto said. He then increased speed and soon came inside her.

"Ahhh." Hinata then turned around and the two of them kissed.

Lemon Ends:

When they finished the two laid down on the bed together enjoying the other's company. "Hinata, there is more to our relationship then just sex. " Naruto said.

"I know that." Hinata said. "How much longer will this training will last? " Naruto was silent. "There is something that you are not telling me is there?"

"No it is nothing else to it." Naruto said. "I was just in deep thought."

"why is that? " Hinata asked. " I am wondering why I am being ordered to do this to everyone. " Naruto said. He then got up and dressed. "I need to get some air."

"Okay." Hinata said. She then lends in and then the two gave each other a kiss before Naruto left.

After leaving Hinata's room Naruto went outside to take a walk. "Is there some other means to me doing this?"

" Seems as you are not as dense as was thought."

"Who

said that?" Naruto asked looking around, kunai in hand. Just then a finger dropped in front of him. At first Naruto could not make out the person but as the figure

straightens up he got a better view. "Sasuke." Naruto said as he was about to strike.

Sasuke jumped over the charging Naruto and then took a hold of his head. "Hold up dope. I am here by Tsunade's orders."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and after Naruto got back to a standing base Sasuke spoke up. "The truth is that only Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Karin are here to be taught."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Before I explain why doesn't your shadow come out?"

Just like that Hinata stepped out from behind a tree. "Hinata. What are you doing following me?"

"I was worried. " Hinata said. "Now Sasuke What is this about me not being here to learn?"

"Yeah Sasuke spill." Naruto said.

"Alright." Sasuke said. "Hinata is here for two reasons. One is to make sure you don't fall for any of the others."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The truth is that this is a training exercise for Tsunade's junior students. Except for Karin because this is part of her punishment."

"Tenten is not one of Granny Tsunade's students." Naruto said.

"She asked for this." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, What is the other reason that I am here?" Hinata asked.

"Simple." Sasuke said. "You are his girlfriend so you should know what he is up to. "

"Why do you know all of this? "Naruto asked.

"Everyone in the village knows of you two."

"Not that. Of the mission?" Naruto said.

"Have you forgotten that I am the Last Uchiha, There for I would need women that are not shy about sharing me are doing certain things to excite me? Don't worry

I am only intected in the end result."

"You are a monster. "Naruto said. "I did this for a mission."

"Yeah well are you giving up? "

"No I made a promise and I will keep it. " Naruto said.

"Good." Sasuke then turned around and said as he was leaving. "I am only taking

advantage of the situation."

"What are you going to do? " Hinata asked.

"I will do as I was ordered. " Naruto said. "But at least I will not be as worried for you."

"Oh Naruto. " Hinata then leaned in and kissed Naruto before going back in the house.

* * *

_Chapter 20: the Mission continues 18._

Lemon:

Karin woke up in a strange room. "Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"You are in a new room." Said Naruto how walked into the room.

"Oh So it is that time again." Karin said. "SO what are you going to do to me now?"

"Me. Right now nothing." Naruto said.

"Okay." Karin said. Just then she felt something was amiss. "What is happening? My Pussy feels weird. " Karin tried to reach her pussy but then chains shot out and

attached to the cuffs on her wrists. "What the!"

"Like it. This is a special room." Naruto said. "I set it with a set of orders. If you try and go against them the room will react. And to make things worse I am not going

to tell you the rules. You have to find them out."

"When I get out of this I am going to get YoUUUUUUUUU. " Just then Karin got hit by a shock. Karin then Looked to see that the chains were linked to generators. " You

are being cruel Naruto."

"Really, I don't think I am." Karin the felt a weird sensation from her pussy again. "What Is happening to me?" She then felt it again and tried to squirm but then she

got whipped at her sides by the room. "OWW. Ahh. " This caused Karin to squirm more and get whipped more. This did not help that her pussy was still tingling. "Oh

Naruto please make it stop."

" No can do." Naruto said. Karin then felt a similar feeling on her nipples.

"What the!" She squirmed but then her breasts got smacked by a

crop. "OWW." A few moments later the some feeling could be felt in her ass. "what are you doing to me?" Karin yelled by then she received another shock. "Ahhh! I am

not doing a thing." Naruto said.

"Then how is it that I am felling so, so turned on. " Just then Karin received another shock. "AHHH!" Karin then passed out for a moment.

"Is this too much for you?" Naruto asked. Naruto then turned around.

Karin then woke up and then tried to relive some of the tension by rubbing her pussy with her leg. But just as she was about to both her legs got grabbed. "What!"

She then received another shock.

"You thought you could fool me. " Naruto said. "Well the room is another story. " just then a collar was attached to her neck. "What is this about, Naruto? " Karin asked.

"Good caught." Naruto said. "Well you will see. " Just then a dildo on a stick came up from the floor stopping just before entering Karin's pussy. Then her legs were lifted

behind her back and then attached to the collar. "Try and stop yourself from falling on the cock." Just then the chains from the wall that were holding the legs deluged

and then Karin was forced to pull herself up. "I will give you some privacy." Naruto then left the room. Naruto made his way down the hall and found his way to a

small room. He entered the room. There was a series of monitors and a control panel. In the chair in front of the control panel there was a Naruto clone. "So how is

she doing?"

"She is resilient." The clone said. "Okay. " Naruto said. "I'll take over."

"Yes sir. " The clone then disappeared and Naruto took the seat.

"Now What to do?" Naruto said. "The Drugs the clone of me used are powerful but they will not last forever." Naruto then Tighten the chains pulling her arms apart

more. Naruto could tell that she was screaming in pain. "What else." Naruto then had her legs pulled about and attached to her arms. He then Tighten the chains

again. Naruto went on making it harder for Karin. " I am bored of this." Naruto then sent shock and loosening the chain landing her onto the dildo. At this Karin was

screaming. Naruto then set the dildo to start moving. Vibrating, thrusting in and out, and twisting all at the same time. Naruto then set up for Vibrators to be

attached to her tits. then she had a second dildo thrust in her ass and then gave it the same treatment as her pussy. This caused her to cry out but then Naruto

had a Cock gag attached to her mouth. Karin tried to struggle but it was hopeless so she gave in. "That should do it." Naruto then left the room but left on everything

at full power.

Lemon End:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 21: the Mission continues 19.

Lemon:

Naruto was making his way to Sakura's room. When he got there he saw that she was waiting for him. "I am for you to use as you please Master. " She said.

"Okay. " Naruto said as he went into action. Sakura was now blindfolded with her arms tied together as Naruto was Fucking her from behind.

"Oh yes. That s so good." Sakura said. "More please. " With that Naruto gave her more. "Oh Naruto Thank you Master Naruto. " Naruto continued to fuck her until he

came. "Ohhhh."

"That's a good girl." Naruto said as he exited her. He then positioned himself at her ass and said. "And this here is your treat." Naruto then forced himself into her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She yelled out. Naruto then started to fuck her ass. "Oh Thank you For the treat. I needed this. " This continued until Naruto felt the need to

cum. "I need to cum." Naruto then took himself out of Sakura and then made his way to her face and released his load. "That is better. You Like that?" Naruto asked

Sakura.

Sakura licked the cum from her mouth and after swallowing it she said. "Yes Master I did. May I clean your cock?"

"Go ahead." Sakura then took his cock in her mouth and started to lick the cum and suck it up. When she finished cleaning his cock Naruto then Took his cock and

pushed into Sakura's pussy and started to fuck

"Oh Naruto, Master this is so great." Sakura said. This went on until... "I have to cum."

"Same Here." Just then both of

them came at the same time. Naruto then left her and then headed out of the room.

Lemon End:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 22: the Mission continues 20.

Lemon:

Naruto walked into Ino's room. She was suspended in the air with her arms and legs lifted over her head. There was a clamp with a wire tied to her clit. On the other

side of the wire was a ten pound weight. "So Ino how do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Please Master, let me go." Ino said.

"No can do." Naruto said as he Flicked the wire causing her to wince. "I have big plans for you." Naruto then grabbed her breasts and started to suck them. "Oh Master.

Don't stop." Ino said. "Please."

"I am thinking of giving you something better." Naruto then made his way to her ass and then inserted his cock into her.

"Oh Yes Master. Please I beg you to continue. "

"Alright then." Naruto said as he started to thrust.

"Oh yes. " Ino screamed out. "Please keep going. Don't stop. Please Master. Please Master Narutoooooo. "

Naruto then came inside of her ass.

Naruto then exited her and then walked over to her face. He grabbed her ponytail and said. "Did you Like that?"

"Yes Master I did." Ino said.

"Good. " Naruto then took a dildo out and then placed it in her ass. " I am going to let you have some fun are your own." He then turned the dildo on and left.

Lemon End:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 23: the Mission continues 21.

Naruto was making Preparations for the next amount of fun when he heard a knock at the door. 'Must be them.' He said in his head. He then created a clone to finish

the Preparations. He then went to answer the door. At the door were Neji and Lee. "Oh good your both here. I was just finishing the Preparations. Come in."

Both entered the house and were lead down the hall. "This better be worth our time." Neji said.

"Neji just relax I am sure Naruto did a good job. " Lee said. Naruto then stopped in front of two doors. Each of the older men entered one of the rooms. The last thing

Naruto said was. Enjoy. With that he left.

Each room had a peep hole that showed a single room on the other side. they both looked through and were surprised by the sight before them.

Lemon:

In the room there were two Narutos. Each was playing with a bound girl. One of the girls had piercing on her tits and clit. Both girls were both wearing black masks

with no eye holes that covered their hair. They both also had a collar around their necks. Each had a gag in their mouth. The pierced girl had a o-ring and the other

girl had a ball gag on. They both had there arms tied together behind their backs.

One of the clones was playing with the breasts of the non-pierced girl. he was sucking her tits and rubbing her clit. through the gag she was moaning in pleasure.

"That's it enjoy. Give them a show. " The clone said. He then went and started to suck on the clit.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room the other clone was using the pierced girl to get himself off. He thrust his cock in her mouth and showed no signs of mercy.

"That's it take it all. " The clone said. He continued to thrust until it came and then released it all over her face. "Time for something else. " The clone then took a string of

one hundred anal beads and then started to place them in the girl's ass. With each bead the girl let up a moan. Half way through the clone stopped. He then placed

his cock in her mouth and flipped her around. He then continued to push the rest of the anal toy in her. AS the clone pounded her and stuck the balls into her ass

she moaned out in pleasure. "That s it, take it all and enjoy." The clone said. he then shot a load into her mouth and then said. "I think it is time for some real fun."

Now the non-pierced girl was suspended in the air with her legs spread wide open by rope. The clone tending to her was playing around with her. Forcing dildos in

and out of both her pussy and ass. She moaned with pleasure at this sensation. The clone soon lowered the girl and then started to mount her. 'This will not hurt."

Then with one thrust the clone went in to her ass and then pounds her like no tomorrow. At this time the other clone was fucking his girl's ass as well. When the

clone removed the anal toy in one pull and then quickly thrust into his girl, she almost came on the spot. The two clones continued to fuck the ass of their respective

bitch until they both came. The clone that was taking care of the pierced girl said. "Why don't we let the guests have some fun?"

"Sounds like a plan." The other clone

said. They then took the girls and set them up. The pierced girl was stationed in front of Neji and the other Lee. They were kept in place by racks that placed There

pussy and ass in one of the watching areas and their arms were tied above their heads and attach to a chain coming down from the ceiling.

"Well, let's get this over

with." Neji said. He then positioned himself at the girl's pussy and then slowly inserted himself into her. The girl let out a moan. Neji slowly increased until he found a

rhythm he liked.

Lee on the other hand started out strong. The moment his girl was in place he slammed his cock into her pussy and hammered away. "Oh this feels so good. " Lee

said. The two of them continued to fuck their girls until they both came in them.

Meanwhile in another room, Naruto was watching everything. "They are hard workers. Right Hinata." Naruto looked down at Hinata who was sucking his cock.

She

stopped and said. "Of course Naruto. " She then went back to sucking. She then got up and mounted herself on his cock and bounced herself on him. " Oh Oh Naruto

You is so great."

"I Know." Naruto said. He soon came into Hinata. Hinata then jumped off and started to clean off the cum on his dick. Naruto then laid back and let everything unfold.

Lemon End:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 24: the Mission continues 22.

One day Naruto was laying on his bed room alone. "What can I do with them now?" He asked himself. Just then there was a knock at the door. "wHo is it?"

"It's me Hinata."

"Come in." Hinata walked into Naruto's room wearing a lavender bathrobe. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to show you something." Hinata said. "Can you follow me?"

"Alright." Naruto then got up and followed Hinata to a large door way. "What is behind this door?" Naruto asked.

"Open up and find out." Hinata said.

Naruto did just that. When he opened the doors he was looking into a large room filled with many toys and other things. But that is not what caught his attention.

Standing before him were Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. They were each wearing a bathrobe like Hinata, each in a different color.

Sakura was wearing a red one,

Ino had

a purple one on,

and Tenten was wearing pink.

"What is this all about?" Naruto asked.

Hinata walked up to him and then handed him a note. Naruto opened it and read it. "So the training is over." Naruto said. "That does not explain why you brought me

here."

"We want to thank you for what you did for us with a bit of a show." Ino said.

"You are all for this?" Naruto asked. They all shook there heads yes.

"Well then let's get started. " Tenten said.

Lemon:

The four girls then lead Naruto to a chair and sat him down. They then stood in front of him and removed their bathrobes revealing themselves to Naruto. Hinata

was wearing a black corset. She then slipped on a pair of black gloves that went up to her upper arm and black boots that went up to her calves.

Sakura was wearing

her red collar. She also had on red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

Ino's body was tied up with rope.

And Tenten was completely naked showing off her

piercing.

Hinata then walked over to Tenten and laid a kiss on her lips. "Oh nice." Naruto said.

The two continued this action. Hinata then added playing with Tenten's breasts as their tongues explored each other's mouth. Hinata then started kissing her way down Tenten's front and stopped at her breasts and gave some well placed kisses.

"oh oh yeah." Tenten said in pleasure. Hinata then took hold of her right tit and started to suck on it while pinching the other one. "Oh yes that is good." Tenten said. Hinata then switched nipple

and action. She continued this for a while and then

continued her way down. when she got to the clit she started to suck it. "Oh Hinata. " Tenten s said. Hinata then continued to her pussy and started to eat her out. "Oh

Hinata. Yes that's it. " Tenten said as she started to play with her breasts. Hinata then laid Tenten on the ground. "Whoa. " Hinata then started fingering Tenten. "Oh this

is great." She looked over to Naruto and said. "I am sorry Naruto she is better then you at this."

"Hey." Hinata said as she took hold of Tenten's face and made her look at her. "I am the one that you are to pay attention to. Understand. "

"Yes Hinata." Tenten said.

With that Hinata continued fingering Tenten.

Naruto then looked at Sakura and Ino who were already at it. They were in the 69 position. Ino was on the bottom

with Sakura on top. the two medical ninja were eating each other out. Their moans adding to the other's pleasure. this went on until they both came. After that

they both started to lick the other's face of their own pussy juice. When they finished Sakura got up. "Where are you going?" Ino asked.

Sakura headed to one of the shelves and came back with a double headed dildo. "Now hold still." Sakura said as she inserted one end of the dildo into Ino.

"Ahhhh." Ino let out a yell of pleasure as Sakura put it in.

"Now it is my turn." Sakura then lowered herself on to the other end of the dildo. "AHHH." she yelled as she put it in. The two girls then interlocked legs and started

pounding. the two girl moaned in pleasure and rubbed their breasts as they were going at it.

Naruto was enjoying the show until he heard Hinata letting out a moan

of pleasure. He looked to see Tenten with a strap-on on and was pounding Hinata's pussy. "Oh Yeah. " Hinata said. "That's the spot. Keep going Tenten."

" Alright. " Tenten

said as she continued. Soon Hinata came.

The two of them then looked over at their fellow sex slaves. They then both got up and then after Hinata but a strap-on

herself they walked up to the other two. They had just came and were now cleaning off the dildo of the other's pussy juice when each of the other girls had taken

them from behind. Hinata took Sakura's pussy while Tenten took Ino's. they pounded them while the two girls still had the dildo in their mouths. For Naruto this

was a pleasing sight. Since Tenten and Hinata were wearing dual side strap-ons they too felt pleasure from the fuck-fest. the four girls let out moans of pleasure

despite Sakura's and Ino's being muffled by the dildo.

"That's it take it." Hinata said. "Take it all." Hinata then took two fingers and shoved them into Sakura's ass.

Sakura let out a scream but it soon subsided and was replaced with moans as Hinata continued this treatment.

Meanwhile Tenten was fucking Ino and then she got

hold of a dildo and inserted it into Ino's ass. This caused Ino to scream but it soon subsided. the four kept going at it until the all came. Tenten and Hinata screamed

out load at the sensation. They then pulled out and Ino and Sakura got up and dropped the dildo on the floor.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked.

"There's more." Hinata said. She then looked to the others and Ino and Tenten headed to a door in the back of the room. They then carted someone out. It was Karin.

She not wearing anything but her arms was bound behind her back and her hair was in a ponytail. Each of Her legs was tied so that her knees were bent and they

were kept separated by a bar attached to her ankles. In her mouth is a ball gag. "So how do you like it?"

"Nice work." Naruto said. "I am guessing that you four are still going to give me a show." They all nodded. "Then continue. " And that is just what they did. Tenten and Ino

lifted Karin and placed her on the floor with her ass sticking in the air.

"Sakura, would you start?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." Sakura said as she got up and made her way to one of the shelves and took a few things down and then took a bucket and filled it with cold water. She

then carried what she got back to where Karin's ass was. Sakura gave Karin's ass a good smack and then said. Ready or not. Sakura then took a pump and filled it

with water from the bucket. She then inserted the tip into Karin's ass and then said. "Here it comes." With that Sakura pushed the plunger down. These send the

water into her ass to her stomach. At this Karin tried to scream but the gag stopped her. "what was that?" Sakura asked. "You want more? Okay. " Sakura then bumped

in another load and another. This continued until the entire bucket was empty. "That should do it. " Sakura said. She then reached and undid Karin's gag.

"Please let me make a shit." Karin begged.

"No." Sakura said as she stuck a butt plug in and then latched a strap to her ass to make sure she can't push it out. She then lifted her on to her feet.

"Please let me release my load. " Karin said.

"Sorry. No can do. " Sakura said. "Tenten, You're up.

"Right." Tenten said as she came up to Karin. She then took out a small jar

and a paint brush. Tenten dipped the brush in the jar and then brushed the white cream from the jar on to Karin's nipples and clit.

"Please, Stop." Karin said. "It is cold. Please stop."

"Sorry can't." Tenten said. She then took out a vibrator and taped it onto Karin's clit. Tenten then turned the vibrator on.

"Ahhhh. Please turn it off. " Karin begged.

"No." Tenten said as she increased the volume. This caused Karin to scream and squirm.

"Please... please stop."

" No way." Tenten

said. Tenten then took out a pair of clamps attached together by a chain and latched them onto Karin's tits.

"AHHH." Karin screamed when the clamps were attached. "Please I beg you, No more."

Tenten then took hold of Karin's face and said. "No way you are getting off like that." Tenten then tied Karin's tits with wire and then tied the other end to each of her

arms and legs and then she turned to Ino and said. "You're up Ino."

"Alright." Ino said. She then dragged Karin to the center of the room and then strung Karin's arms to a chain from the ceiling. Ino then undid Karin's legs and

attached them to the ground.

"What are you going to do...?" Karin was cut off when Ino placed a bit gag in her mouth.

"Just shut it." Ino said. Ino then took hold of a

whip and then walked to Karin's back. Ino then started to whip her. Karin tried to scream but was unable to let it out. " take that and that. " Ino said as she continued

to whip Karin. Ino Then moved to Karin's front and then started to whip Karin front starting with her stomach then moving to her breasts. Ino saw that Karin was

crying and said. "That's it cry. It is all you can do. " She then turned the whip around and inserted the handle into Karin's pussy and pumped it in and out of her pussy.

"That's it enjoy it." Ino said. Karin was about to cum but then Hinata walked up and then touched Karin's forehead and she did not cum.

"Not so fast."Hinata said. She

then said to the other girls. " I think the time of foreplay has ended."

With that said Karin fell to the floor. The girls then removed the toys form Karin and then started

the real fun. All the girls were fucking Karin using strap-ons. Hinata was in Karin's pussy,

Sakura was in Karin's ass,

and finally Ino and Tenten were in her mouth.

They went wild on Karin not easing up at all. All the while Karin was trying to endure the feeling of being abused by the four Leaf Kunoichi. She is unable to scream

in pleasure or pain. Because of what Hinata did Karin could not cum. After a hour worth of this treatment Hinata undid the block and all the girls thrust in one last

time and all five came and screamed as they released.

They then moved back and Hinata turned to Naruto and asked. "So how did you like that?"

Naruto got up and walked over to them and said. "I fell left out. Naruto then performed a cross hand sign. Shadow Clone Jutsu..."

Lemon End:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 25: the Mission Ends.

Last time:

They then moved back and Hinata turned to Naruto and asked. "So how did you like that?"

Naruto got up and walked over to them and said. "I fell left out. Naruto then performed a cross hand sign. Shadow Clone Jutsu..."

Lemon:

In each part of the room Naruto and his clones were fucking one of the five young ladies in the room.

Sakura:

Sakura was down on all fours being fucked in her mouth and pussy by two clones. The clones started by ramming in to her at the same time but then they

developed a rhythm and continued to fuck her. Through the dick of one of them Sakura's moans of pleasure could be heard.

Ino:

Ino had a single clone fucking her. The Clone was holding her arms to her back and had a grip on her ponytail. All the while, Ino was crying out things like, More

please, Harder, and so on.

Tenten:

Tenten was bouncing on the dick of a clone while sucking the dick of another. She also played with her pussy and tits. Two others soon walked over to her and then

she started to give them a hand job each.

Karin:

Karin was getting fucked in the ass by clone after clone. She started crying for them to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The clones just continued to fuck her ass.

Some then also forced their cocks down her throat and sticking there cocks in her pussy and tearing her apart.

Hinata:

Hinata was bouncing on the real Naruto's cock while being forced to watch the others. "So how do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"It is great." Hinata said.

"Good. " Naruto said. And with that he came.

As the real Naruto came so did the clones and they bathed the girls with their cum.

Lemon End:

Naruto then got up and said. "I am going to miss this."

And with that he left.


End file.
